After His death
by Ahija
Summary: After The Second Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy's death everything changed, at least for his crewmates. The sky was not so blue, the sun not so bright, the life not so fun – but they needed to go on. That's the thing he had taught them after all


After The Second Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy's death everything changed, at least for his crewmates. The sky was not so blue, the sun not so bright, the life not so fun – but they needed to go on. That's the thing he had taught them after all

* * *

Sanji never stopped cooking. He opened a small restaurant on Shabody Archipelago, called "Shakky" – few knew, that it was a tribute to the previous owner of the building, that died years before. He could prepare dishes, that were later being praised in legends – and that were almost exact copies of things he made on decks of Going Merry and later Thousand Sunny. While cooking, he liked to close his eyes and imagine that he's somewhere else (too far away…) with someone else (…under different sky). But he quickly opened them back because that was _dangerous._ He couldn't let himself be dragged in fantasies like this. He was a man. He was a pirate. And he was a cook – he needed to focus on feeding those who were hungry, and he needed to do it in a way that won't shame that shitty geezer (may he rest in goddamn peace) or his Nami-swan (wherever she was right now)

Yet, despite this, he still closed his eyes sometimes

And the only one pretension he heard from his customers after that, was that he put too much meat in his dishes sometimes

Old habits die hard, he answered. Really, really hard, he thought, while preparing orange flavored ice-cream, or serving the customer strong booze or cola

But that's the thing about old habits, that they're not necessary anymore

And no matter how long he would wait, no one is going to thank him for those small things, tiny aspects, like extra amount of meat, or booze, or cola on the table, things so obvious (too long ago, under different sky), that he finds himself wondering if he'd ever be able to actually _forget._

But habits are habits, the things you just _do, _without a reason or thinking, just to keep yourself sane. That's why he never wonders too long and, just to be sure, he tries to keep his eyes open

* * *

After Luffy's death, Zoro's never stopped. His captain was known for stubbornness, and they both were too alike for Zoro to just simply disappear. That's why he started travelling on his own. It was not a joyful journey, rather the one that just needed to be done – he _was _the world's Greatest Swordsman, after all. He needed to fight, needed to live, needed to _go on_, because if he won't, then there was no meaning to anything he had ever done in his life

He had countless battles with people that claimed to be better than him or just had a death wish. Or both.

But what startled him the most, was the fact that before he even realized, he started to battle with kids. Was it out of boredom or out of curiosity, never too serious and never, _never_ too engaged, he found himself showing young boys and girls how to hold the sword and make some basic tricks. He never taught them too much and left as soon as he made sure that they won't kill themselves with their own swords

And it _worked_

Because with his harsh attitude of pirate, strict words of wisdom gathered through years, strong glare of someone who once overcame _everything_, he was not simply teaching how to use a sword. It was showing how to fight on their own (with the whole world if needed), how to defend yourself (and, more importantly, your dreams), how to simply _go on_ (even all alonealonealone)

He doubted that every one of those kids would become a swordsman. But he knew that every one of them would become a strong man. And a strong men were needed to build a new era, started by the Second Pirate King

His captain was known for stubbornness, and they both were too alike for Zoro to just let him disappear

* * *

Chopper, the youngest crewmate of the Strawhat Crew, during their adventure changed a lot. He stopped panicking and started acting, stopped shrieking and started coldly calculating the situation. He became stronger than he could ever be on the small, winter island he grew up on. Yet, after their journey tragic end, Chopper has found himself crying and sobbing, useless and lost, desperately wishing to just _go home_.

A wish that could never be granted, not after their beloved Thousand Sunny was burned.

They decided that it was the best way. They knew what happens to a Pirate King after he's caught. They knew what happens to his crew. And so, they decided that no one would sail on their ship except of them (_but_ _they won't, not anymore, not without him, not alone_)

Chopper knew it all, but while crying and sobbing just before the execution platform, he couldn't help but wishing. Wishing so hard it hurt.

And then, because heavens rarely help – the thing he knew all too well, since he was a doctor and he made miracles happen himself – he had to pull himself together and_ go away_. And the only place suitable for him right now, in his state, was small, winter island, where he would have a lot of time and space for healing and thinking. Place with friends (not family) that wouldn't ask unnecessary questions (because they wouldn't understand anyway) and big castle with a flag (and memories, memories, memories)

It was not home (not anymore) but will have to do.

Nami was the only one whose dream wasn't fully fulfilled during their journey. It was not really suprising – making the map of the whole world took efford and, most importantly, _time_. Her captain was a King of the Seas – a man who encircled the world seven times, each of them choosing different path on the Grand Line. He fought wars, made friends, allies and foes, lived and died, and never regretted a single thing. And he made sure that none of his crewmates regretted anything either – Sanji found All Blue, Zoro became World Greatest Swordsman, Usopp had a name of brave warrior of the seas, and Nami…

…Nami's dream was never that simple to begin with. And after all this time spent on travels _it still wasn't granted._

* * *

Because no matter how much they tried, in a short (forever too short) time they spent together, even the famous Strawhat Crew couldn't have gone everywhere. That's a thing Nami had no choice but to do _alone_.

That's why, years after the painful end of their adventure, she was still travelling, all alone, patiently making the maps… and writing. The tales of Strawhat Crew, from the beginning to an end, all the idiotic things that happened, their stupid jokes, their drunk nights, their warm smiles, their _everything._ She felt that the worst thing there could be done, is to let this all just disappear. She felt that it was a map too, it just didn't show mountains and rivers, but goals and dreams. But it counted too.

After all, Nami's dream was never that simple to begin with

* * *

Usopp always knew that there was someone who waited for him no matter what. All the hardships, all the pain, all the tears, he overcame it thanks to this sole thought. That's why, after everything ended, he returned to Kaya's side.

For some time

Because even thought Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Strawhat Crew and Second Pirate King was dead, he still needed to do one thing that would truly finish this all – just as it made it begin.

He needed to pass on the Hat

He had no idea why on earth and seven seas did his captain choose him of all people to bear his precious treasure. He had Zoro, his best friend and first officer. He had Boa Hancock, the women he loved and had a child with. But he never wondered about it too long – these were captains orders (_last_ orders) and he would carry them out perfectly.

That's why after returning and reuniting with everyone, after sharing few stories and not so few toasts he loudly and ceremonially announced, that he needed to leave. His friends, loudly and not so ceremonially announced, that no fucking way.

And then, few days later, they all suddenly ended up on the ship together

Kaya said she is a doctor now and every captain needed one, she will not stay home no matter what he'd say and her health is perfectly well, thank you very much. Boys, or rather young men now, said that they want to be the real "Usopp's Crew" for once. And so, they set sail. They were travelling only on West Blue and Usopp made sure they didn't encounter any serious dangers – after all their purpose was meeting young kids. And meeting young kids they did. Not so long after beginning of this unusual journey, he was as famous as on Grand Line, but under the name of "Mr. Storyteller". And during their stay on one of the smallest islands, he met _him_

He didn't know why he was so sure that it would be that kid who will carry the will of the two Pirate Kings. Maybe it had something to do with the way the kid was looking at the sea when he was telling his stories about the Grand Line. Maybe it was about his unusual aura and his behavior towards everyone. Or maybe it was just the feeling Usopp had – like Luffy poking him on the side and smiling "Well, this little one will have fun".

No matter the reason, he placed the Hat on the boys head. He looked him in the eyes, and for a slightest second he felt lively, full of energy and spirit, and ready to go on the next adventure – and as soon as it started, it was gone. And suddenly he felt old, so very old that the only thing he wanted to do, was to and settle down, with a feeling of well fulfilled duty

He had done the thing that did truly finish this all – just as it will make it begin.


End file.
